


kiss me, even if the world is ending

by kaiyak



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019 [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Bath, Bubble Bath, Candles, Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Full Moon, Love, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Soulmates, Stars, Sunsets, Wine, asheiji, bananafishfluffweek2019, calming ambiance, delicate, fluffweek, its just really too fluffy gosh, kisses in general lol, simple short fanfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: the sun is setting, and ash and eiji take a bath together(busy getting lost in each other’s universes)+day four: freeday+





	kiss me, even if the world is ending

**Author's Note:**

> i made it!  
> i'm still late, but it's only midnight (way earlier than the previous days lol)  
> i'm probably gonna go eat an apple and go to sleep, i'm way too tired TT (i'll probably read before going to sleep tho lol)  
> to be honest, i had no idea about what to write for freeday and i thought about it for hours while putting kpop posters on the walls of my room yesterday lol  
> so i decided to write about ash and eiji's love, actually. they take a simple bath together, with wine and candles, but it's really just sparkles of fluff, really. they're just kissing each other and loving each other (i can't i kept squealing while writing this)  
> and even though it's the smallest work i've ever written, i feel like it's the one i felt the most inspired about, ironically  
> idek i guess i'm too tired TwT  
> anyway! here's day four!  
> enjoy and have fun reading!  
> see you tomorrow ^^

Orange, violet and carmine hues were descending in the sky, their pigmentation gracing Ash’s light, appeased features, and Eiji touched his cheek fondly, citrus-tinted orbs staring at him with the same amount of love he was emanating.

The couch was too comfortable.

Ash whined, his eyelids heavy with fatigue.

He stretched his arms and yawned, cradling Eiji between his limbs.

“Bath is ready, sleepyhead,” the Japanese man whispered, his lips leaving ghost kisses on the blonde one’s forehead in a silent dance. “Want me to carry you?”

“Nah, I’m fine, thanks,” Ash replied, humming with content when Eiji started playing with his hair.

“Hurry, then. I’ll wait for you,” he said, putting a final peck on Ash’s nose, slowly and carefully getting himself untangled from Ash’s powerful hug.

To which Ash whined some more, sad due to the loss of contact.

Eiji disappeared from his field of view, the huge fireball up in the dome being his only companion.

He sighed tiredly, scratched his platinum hair and got up, lazily walking towards the bathroom, the last specks of purple and red following him.

The room was plunged in darkness, safe for the small, waltzing flames that were igniting four candles, Eiji’s shadow twirling on the walls, waiting for his partner to join him, his hand extended.

A sweet aroma travelled to Ash’s nostrils, and he inhaled progressively, his lungs filled with rose buds, vanilla and lavender stems, his heart at peace.

Some bubbles floated in the air, and at the sound of Eiji’s chuckles, he couldn’t help but smile affectionately.

Ash took his clothes off and got closer to the tub, touching the water with his fingertip.

“Perfect?” Eiji inquired lowly, creating minuscule waves by moving his hand underwater.

“Perfect,” Ash nodded, getting in the bathtub carefully to avoid splashing his boyfriend in the face.

Gazing at Eiji and getting lost in his brown, reassuring eyes, he got closer to the smaller man, Eiji’s legs circling his hips, their legs intertwined.

“Some wine?”

Ash acquiesced mutely, nosing at Eiji’s nape, his eyes closed, breathing serenely.

Eiji skillfully took hold of the decanter, the rosé wine emanating a fruity scent, blending perfectly with the other flowery ones. He transferred some of the liquid in two translucid flutes, offering one of them to his boyfriend, the other one caged by his slender fingers.

Ash thanked him, and they toasted to their love while staring at one another endearingly, their glasses colliding, clinking together.

They took a sip simultaneously, Eiji purring contently, Ash swallowing the refined alcohol-powered liquid with the same amount of peacefulness.

It was too much.

The velvety-like, melting chocolate, twirling with beryl, sour apple-coloured emeralds.

The wineglasses abandoned on the edge of the hot tub, Eiji held Ash’s face between his hands, pressing his half moons against the American’s, an explosion of passion and love erupting between their bond.

Ash responded to the warm, devotion-filled gesture, tasting grapes on Eiji’s tongue, fingers clutching his shoulders.

Ebony locks tickling his jaw.

Covered in foam, their bodies got closer, driven by pure, strong adoration.

And they kissed for what seemed like hours, getting entranced in each other’s worlds, fingers entwined.

Eyelashes fluttering.

Delicate emotions coursing in their veins.

Hearts beating in perfect synchronisation, inflamed by their shared sentiments.

The stars shining brighter, the moon full.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you know what they say; feedback truly does inspire and motivate writers!  
> you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lollikpop_)!


End file.
